Caffe Esmeralda: Keiko Maxwell
by Desafio Amores Possiveis
Summary: Um café é um lugar aconchegante e uma boa fonte de inspirações para um escritor iniciante.


.

**Retratações**: Direitos Autorais: Nada disso aqui me pertence, ficando tudo a cargo da Sunrise e mais uns japas aí.

* * *

.

.**Desafio Gundam Wing 2010 – _Amores Possíveis_**

.

**Fanfic: ****Caffe Esmeralda**

.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance

**Casal:**1x3

**Censura: **K

* * *

.

**Capítulo Único**

.

A luz do ambiente era fraca, dando maior comodidade para aqueles que se encontravam sentados nas grandes poltronas ou nas várias mesinhas espalhadas pelo salão do local. Os móveis de cores escuras davam um ar mais sério e nobre ao lugar, mesmo este possuindo as linhas de design mais contemporâneas: uma combinação inusitada, mas que combinavam perfeitamente.

As grandes janelas não eram de vidro liso como as das demais lojas; estas possuíam pequenas ripas de madeira escura, para que a sensação de se encontrar em um local acolhedor apenas aumentasse. Efeito conseguido com sucesso, pois seus poucos clientes pareciam perfeitamente acomodados, cada qual em seu próprio espaço.

Do lado de fora, uma leve garoa caía por toda a cidade. O tempo se encontrava instável e sair de casa, sem um guarda-chuva, não era uma boa idéia. O clima frio fazia com que seus habitantes usassem e abusassem de casacos, blusas, jaquetas e todo o tipo de vestimenta para lhes proteger. Tal fato causava um belo desfile de moda: fossem eles de marcas conhecidas ou não.

Sentado na poltrona que fazia par com uma pequena mesa retangular ao lado da janela, dois orbes azuis observavam a pequena movimentação de carros que passavam do lado de fora da confortável cafeteria. Devido ao mal tempo e ao horário adiantado, não era surpresa alguma que a quantidade de veículos fosse tão escassa.

Soltou um pequeno suspiro e observou o relógio prateado que trazia preso ao pulso: seus ponteiros marcavam três e quarenta e sete da manhã. Um horário incomum para uma cafeteria ainda estar aberta, mas agradecia imensamente para aquele que teve a brilhante idéia de criar os estabelecimentos vinte e quatro horas. Para si, um escritor de apenas um sucesso, aquela era a mais maravilhosa das bênçãos, afinal, sua criatividade funcionava apenas no período noturno ou durante a madrugada. Desta forma, sempre que sentia vontade, levava seu notebook para o confortável estabelecimento.

Quando iniciara esse processo, até mesmo para si a idéia de escrever fora das paredes de sua casa lhe pareceu estranha. Mas com o passar do tempo, foi se acostumando e se adaptando, já que o ambiente amadeirado do Café era por vezes mais aconchegante e acolhedor do que as frias paredes de gesso de seu apartamento.

Assim, já fazia mais de cinco meses que comparecia à cafeteria. Pelo menos uma vez por semana, ele seguia uma programação rígida: chegar quase às onze horas da noite, acomodar-se na mesma mesa ao lado da janela à esquerda para quem está entrando no recinto, ligar seu notebook na pequena tomada próxima para que sua bateria durasse mais tempo, fazer o pedido de um expresso e iniciar – à duras penas – o processo de escrita e desenvolvimento de sua história.

Desta vez, a situação não era diferente. Já estava no café há mais de quatro horas e escrevera apenas uma página na continuação de seu novo livro. Às vezes, chegava a acreditar que seu bloqueio ao escrever era devido à pressão que colocavam sobre si. Sabia que em grande parte era devido a isto, mas o verdadeiro motivo ainda não conseguia compreender.

Tinha absoluta ciência de que sua nova obra não poderia ser nada mais do que algo perfeito, afinal, os fãs que havia conseguido devido ao sucesso de sua primeira publicação não ficariam contentes caso seu desempenho como escritor caísse, e não era isso que desejava para si. Lógico que, ao iniciar na carreira, possuía plena consciência de que se conseguisse obter algum prestígio, sua vida acabaria de pernas para o ar, mas não esperava que tudo fosse ocorrer tão rápido como havia sido.

Desviou seu olhar da rua para a tela de seu computador pessoal. A página em branco exibia o piscar do cursor, como se fosse um pedido mudo para que seus dedos deslizassem habilmente pelas teclas pretas e preenchesse toda sua extensão com as delicadas letras serifadas. Pousou suavemente os dígitos sobre o teclado do notebook e ficou apenas admirando a visão que tinha à sua frente.

Em sua mente, um turbilhão de sentimentos e pensamentos passava durante aquele momento. Sabia que precisava se focar e escrever. Havia a necessidade de produzir. Mas, para sua infelicidade, seu cérebro parecia não querer cooperar consigo naquela madrugada.

Fechou os olhos fortemente e encostou a cabeça ao encosto da poltrona. Em seu interior, um pedido mudo por socorro gritava enquanto lembrava-se do prazo de entrega do original para seu editor. Sentia que estava prestes a ficar pressionado contra a parede e sem espaço para fugir.

Encontrava-se nesta posição e nessa pequena enrascada interna quando ouviu o barulho de passos aproximando de sua mesa para logo após o leve som de um objeto sendo pousado sobre a superfície de madeira, ser captado por seus ouvidos.

Mais por extinto do que por realmente possuir algum tipo de curiosidade ou necessidade, voltou a endireitar-se sobre o assento e abriu os olhos a fim de encarar aquele que se aproximara e questioná-lo.

Seus olhos se cruzaram com um par de esferas verdes esmeraldas, que traziam em si um brilho intenso e único. Reparou nos traços firmes do rapaz, o rosto de linhas estreitas, com um leve ar delicado que lhe chamou a atenção. Os cabelos castanhos possuíam um corte incomum, com os fios incrivelmente curtos na parte de trás, mas com uma grande quantidade de mechas caindo ao redor da face e sobre um dos olhos. Conseguiu observar que este mesmo rapaz vestia-se com as roupas dos empregados da cafeteria: camisa social branca, calça social preta, colete preto com detalhes marrons e uma delicada gravata preta com ranhuras marrons. A bandeja redonda de metal polido era segurada por sua mão esquerda junto a extensão do corpo, como se fosse um grande freesbe laminado.

Seus olhos passaram desta visão para a pequena xícara de porcelana branca que se encontrava sobre a mesa de madeira envernizada, ao lado de uma menor e vazia. Um líquido marrom claro e espumoso preenchia todo o interior do objeto. Sua superfície formava um belo desenho com as cores da bebida; as ondas que se encontravam como uma forma abstrata, ganhavam um significado que lembrava uma bela e delicada folha.

"Não me lembro de ter feito algum outro pedido." Sua voz soara baixa, para não atrapalhar os outros clientes, mas o tom irritado deixava claro que estava completamente desconfortável com aquela situação.

O garçom, que deixara a bebida sobre sua mesa, apenas curvou os lábios em um pequeno sorriso e, com uma mesura para seu cliente, respondeu em um tom audível apenas para o escritor.

"Sabemos disso, senhor. Aceite como uma oferta da casa."

Endireitando o corpo, o garçom deu as costas e seguiu de volta em direção ao balcão de preparo do local. Seus passos eram calmos e apenas o som dos pequenos saltos de seus sapatos sobre o piso de madeira era ouvido pelo ambiente.

Acompanhou todo o trajeto do rapaz até este dar a volta no balcão e postar sua concentração sobre diversas louças de alguns clientes que haviam acabado de se retirarem do recinto. Observou como os movimentos eram calmos e que executava seu trabalho todo sem pressa e com maestria.

Além do rapaz, uma moça de aparentemente seus vinte e tantos anos também se encontrava trabalhando naquele horário. Já a conhecia de outroras, normalmente era ela quem o atendia e já haviam chegado a conversar algumas vezes, quando tarde da noite se encontravam apenas os dois no estabelecimento. Mas, o moreno que lhe entregara a bebida era um funcionário novo, afinal, era a primeira vez que o notava ali.

Deixando esta informação em um canto de sua mente, colocou-se a observar o líquido fumegante. Pela aparência, a bebida lhe passava a impressão de ser um tanto doce e melosa; o belo desenho lhe enchia a vista, mas não lhe agradava como se fosse algo saboroso. Talvez fosse melhor não prová-la, já que detestava coisas doces em demasia.

Segurando na alça da porcelana branca, elevou-a e inspirou o aroma que era expelido junto ao vapor. O cheiro inconfundível de café logo preencheu seu olfato, mas mesmo com esta confirmação duvidou por um momento, fitando o objeto entre seus dedos.

Decidindo-se, ao final, levou a xícara até os lábios e verteu um pequeno gole de seu conteúdo. O líquido quente tocou a superfície de sua língua, mas não a queimou, pelo contrario, permitiu que ele sentisse o sabor real da bebida. O gosto de café, suavizado pelo sabor do leite vaporizado, era acrescido e retocado pelo ameno e quase inexistente doce do chocolate.

Ao voltar a xícara para a superfície da mesa novamente, um discreto sorriso curvava seus lábios. O gosto lhe agradara no final das contas. Sentia o sabor levemente amargo do café no paladar e o aroma da bebida lhe relaxava. Uma combinação que se intensificava com o clima gélido e chuvoso que fazia durante aquela madrugada.

Seu olhar passou da porcelana branca para o garçom atrás da bancada. O rapaz ainda se encontrava centrado em alguma outra atividade, ficando de perfil para si. O pensamento de como ele havia adivinhado o que poderia lhe agradar passou por sua mente em um ínfimo minuto, mas logo em seguida foi esquecido quando seu olhar se firmou novamente sobre a tela do notebook.

Seus dedos passaram a digitar rápido, tomado por uma repentina inspiração. Tudo bem que possuía a certeza de que não estava se centrando na continuação de seu romance, e sim fazendo um pequeno poema, mas isso não lhe parecia tão relevante no momento.

Escrevera por cerca de quinze minutos e quando se deu por satisfeito, observou a tela e o que havia feito. As linhas se complementavam, em um breve poema descritivo da situação em que se encontrava no momento. Nada muito complexo; na verdade, era algo bem simples, como aquela noite estava sendo.

Sorveu o final da bebida ainda morna de dentro da xícara e chamou com um aceno para que a jovem se aproximasse de onde se encontrava. O ruído dos sapatos de salto alto ressoou até chegarem ao seu destino.

Observou as curvas da mulher à sua frente e não podia deixar de negar que ela possuía grandes atributos, mas já sabia há tempos que não eram esse o tipo que lhe agradava. Os olhos claros da jovem sorriam para si, assim como seus lábios, quando esta lhe chamou pelo nome, fazendo-lhe a pergunta.

"Sim, Heero?"

"Sally, minha conta..." Sua voz saiu baixa e com um tom frio. Mesmo sentindo-se estranhamente quente por dentro, sua personalidade não se alteraria apenas com uma xícara de café.

Enquanto esperava a barista retornar para receber o pagamento, seus movimentos fluíram leves e sem pressa. Primeiramente desligando o notebook e logo após guardando-o dentro da pasta de couro para protegê-lo da fina garoa que caía do lado de fora. Por um momento, a vontade de não se expor ao tempo frio passou por sua mente, mas com o pesado casado negro sobre os ombros, essa sensação evaporou-se mais rápido do que chegara.

Observou quando a loira curvilínea aproximou-se novamente e depositou a pequena bandeja com a nota de recibo sobre a mesa na qual se encontrava. O movimento foi-lhe automático: retirou a carteira de couro marrom de dentro de um bolso da calça, abriu-a e deixou a nota de cor acastanhada sobre o cupom fiscal do estabelecimento.

Estranhamente, enquanto se preparava e pagava seu consumo, sentiu como se sua nuca esquentasse intensamente. Uma estranha sensação de um par de olhos fixos sobre si, mas ao voltar-se para trás não encontrara ninguém com o olhar em sua direção. Correu seus olhos azuis por todo o estabelecimento, parando por mais tempo sobre o novo barista – agora parado à frente da máquina de expresso, preparando alguma bebida na mesma -, mas não tornou a sentir mais nada.

Com um aceno despediu-se de Sally, passou a alça da pasta sobre seu ombro esquerdo e rumou com passos lentos para a porta. O vento frio da madrugada atingiu-o no instante em que abria o grande plano de vidro e madeira recebendo, assim, passagem para a rua pouco movimentada e a noite escura.

Do outro lado do balcão, um par de esferas verdes acompanhava todo este movimento pelos cantos dos olhos.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

Não era seu natural acordar cedo, principalmente devido ao estranho horário de trabalho, mas naquele dia já se encontrava de pé às oito horas da manhã. Sabia que sua imagem não era das melhores, assim como seu humor, mas não poderia se dar ao luxo de levantar às duas da tarde como normalmente o faria. Não quando seu editor marcara uma reunião com duas semanas de antecedência. Desta forma, ali estava ele: de banho tomado, pés descalços, camisa por terminar de ser abotoada e calça social escura.

A sensação do piso frio da cozinha lhe ajudava a despertar, enquanto esperava sua cafeteira terminar o demorado processo de coagem. Tinha que admitir: não era um grande fã do café preto feito por si, mas não haveria outra opção para lhe ajudar a se manter desperto. Assim, foi com certo mau gosto que abriu o armário branco sobre a pia e retirou uma xícara de porcelana, onde se serviu do líquido cor de petróleo.

O sol entrava por entre a janela de vidro e fazia com que o aposento ganhasse uma claridade além do normal. Isto era quase como o inferno para seus olhos cansados, mas um preço baixo a se pagar se realmente chegasse no horário.

Sorveu com calma o café quente. O relógio marcava apenas seis e quarenta e cinco da manhã. Se levasse em conta o tempo que levaria para atravessar meia cidade, chegaria ao local com, pelo menos, dez minutos de vantagem e todos ficariam felizes: seu editor por ele ter comparecido em um evento logo cedo e si mesmo por não ter que ouvir horas de um sermão sobre pontualidade.

Deixou a caneca com o interior vazio sobre a pia. Com seus passos seguindo para o quarto, as mãos foram abotoando a camisa, em um caminho que já lhe era tão familiar. Não precisava de muito mais: colocar a gravata, jogar a jaqueta de couro sobre os ombros, calçar os sapatos, escovar os dentes e sair. Não tentaria, novamente, domar os fios de cabelos castanhos. Se eles queriam ser rebeldes, que o fossem. Para si, isto pouco importava.

Em sua mente, o caminho a ser traçado quando estivesse dentro do carro era planejado. Sabia que enfrentaria certo trânsito, mas poderia evitar um longo trecho de buzinadas caso optasse por se aventurar nas ruas do bairro. Nada muito complicado, se o motorista gostasse de labirintos.

Um suspiro deixou seus lábios quando pegou as chaves do veículo e as colocou dentro do bolso da calça: seria um longo dia.

Terminou, por fim, de se arrumar, pegou a pasta do notebook e passou a mão pela carteira, colocando-a em seu devido lugar. Bastava somente pegar o celular preto, um aparelho que realmente não era muito fã, mas que reconhecia ser essencial no dias em que vivia. Foi quando percebeu um pequeno papel deslizar do tampo da mesinha de cabeceira para o chão.

Agachou-se para recolhê-lo e quando, enfim, o teve em suas mãos, reconheceu o cartão marrom escuro da cafeteria. Em um primeiro momento, estranhou. Não se lembrava de ter guardado nada além do cupom fiscal de seu consumo, mas talvez o objeto já estivesse ali há tempos e apenas agora se dera conta dele.

Deixando o pensamento de lado, rumou para fora de seu apartamento. Teria horas mais tarde para remoer este fato e tentar lembrar-se quando foi que trouxera o cartão para casa. Agora, o mais importante era se preparar para enfrentar alguns quilômetros de trânsito lento.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

O som se encontrava em um volume agradável: nem muito alto, nem muito baixo. O blues enchia todo o ambiente dentro do veículo, o único modo que conhecia para suportar o barulho irritante do tráfego ao seu redor. Foi desta forma que estacionou o corsa azul na garagem subterrânea do alto prédio empresarial. Possuía, ainda, dez minutos para chegar até o vigésimo terceiro andar e encontrar a mesa abarrotada de papéis de seu editor. Apenas esperava que o elevador não demorasse.

Seus passos ecoavam pelo vazio do estacionamento; o chão de cimento liso era um bom amplificador, o que dava ao local um estranho clima de cena de filme de terror de quinta categoria. Aquilo chegava a ser demais até mesmo para si, que reconhecia que seus romances não eram best-sellers.

Parou à frente das portas metálicas do elevador, reparando o botão ao lado esquerdo com sua luz circular acesa, mostrando o chamado do mesmo para o andar em que se encontrava. Verificou no pulso o horário: sete e cinquenta e três. Teria tempo de sobra.

O cubo metalizado parou abrindo as portas, como em um convite mudo para seu restrito espaço. Seus movimentos foram automáticos: cruzou a distância que o separava do lado de dentro e pressionou o vigésimo terceiro andar. O botão no painel ganhou o contorno iluminado, indicando que estava um pouco mais próximo de seu destino.

Via refletida no espelho diante de si, sua própria imagem, nada mais nem a menos. A visão não era das melhores, mas não desagradava. Estava literalmente pronto para encarar a pequena batalha a ser travada, como a cobrança enfática de seu editor pelos capítulos do novo livro.

A voz metálica ecoou pelo alto falante, anunciando o andar em que se encontrava. As portas tornaram a se abrir e, sem pressa, deixou para trás o cubículo com seu fatídico trabalho de subir e descer.

O pequeno hall do andar ainda lhe fascinava: a porta dupla de carvalho lustrado era bem trabalhada, com contornos e desenhos claramente influenciados pelo movimento naturalista. Mas tal detalhe era feito, de certa forma, que não trazia um clima pesado para o ambiente, na verdade ele mais enriquecia o recinto do que qualquer outra coisa.

À frente dos elevadores, ficava a larga parede com o grande logo da editora: os contornos de um coelho branco e em letras garrafais, a palavra 'Wonderland'. Sempre que avistava aquele símbolo, vinha em sua mente onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitara fechar contrato naquele local.

Sabia que a empresa era boa, vinha formando suas bases de sustentação no mercado há certo tempo e, normalmente, todos os autores novatos que lançavam seus livros por ela conseguiam um reconhecimento em um prazo não muito longo.

Deixou seus pensamentos para trás e seguiu pela grande porta de carvalho. Mesmo com todo seu porte, ela era leve e não requeria de muito esforço para ser aberta. Uma sorte para si, que não era a definição de pessoa musculosa.

A área de edição possuía, à primeira vista, uma certa loucura, como a mesa do famoso Chapeleiro Maluco do clássico conto que dava nome a empresa. Mas, quando se convivia durante horas por dia no local, passava-se a observar a beleza escondida sobre as pilhas de originais e provas de cores.

Ele, particularmente, gostava das visitas esporádicas que fazia ao local. Conseguia absorver toda a magia que estava presente ali, mas possuía a absoluta certeza que jamais conseguiria, como muitos funcionários, passar oito horas por dia, cinco dias por semana, dentro daquela pequena insanidade.

Cumprimentando uns poucos funcionários que conhecia de vista, seguiu em linha reta – ou o mais próximo a isso – até a solitária mesa ao lado da janela e no fundo do salão. Ali era o paraíso de seu editor, a ilha em que o mesmo se isolava para fazer as conferências de originais, das suas obras e de tantos outros.

Parou a poucos passos à frente, do outro lado da mesa de madeira clara. Levemente curvado sobre alguns papeis, o chinês de longos cabelos negros. Observou os olhos experientes correrem de uma linha para outra, verificando a revisão feita por seu assistente e fazendo novas anotações sobre as já existentes. Pigarreou para chamar a atenção para si quando a caneta vermelha circulava mais uma palavra.

O trabalho semi-automático do oriental à sua frente parou e, levantando os olhos, Heero viu os orbes ônix lhe fitando por sobre o aro dos óculos metalizados. As duas esferas fitaram-lhe por um breve segundo, antes de correrem para a tela do computador ao seu lado e voltarem novamente a si.

"Primeira vez, você chega na hora, Heero." A voz grave continha um imperceptível tom de ironia, algo que já se tornara comum para si.

"Primeira vez, vejo sua mesa tão arrumada, Wufei."

Sua resposta foi recepcionada por um olhar mais severo do editor e um leve meneio de mão para que se sentasse em uma das cadeiras. Aceitando o convite, parou um instante para observar detalhes no outro oriental: os cabelos estavam presos no habitual rabo de cavalo baixo, enquanto que a camisa social branca trazia em seu colarinho uma gravata azul escuro com riscas brancas e azul-claras em um leve estilo rococó. Do local onde se encontrava, não conseguia avistar as calças, mas tinha a certeza de que eram escuras, devido ao paletó pousado sobre o encosto da cadeira.

"Só está em certa ordem porque ainda é de manhã. Espere para ver isso às quinze horas; quase um caos." A conversa partiu como habitualmente, sem nenhum tom além do profissional.

Conhecia o chinês desde quando ainda escrevia para um jornal de média circulação da cidade. Suas colunas eram editadas por ele, assim mantinham contato, principalmente nas épocas de fechamento para conferir o material enviado. Não podia dizer que tinha uma profunda amizade com o mesmo, mas se conheciam o suficiente para, uma vez ou outra, sentarem a uma mesa de bar e apreciarem juntos algumas bebidas.

Wufei Chang era um chinês charmoso, daqueles que se quisesse seria capaz de parar o trânsito. Até hoje se perguntava como o outro optara pela carreira de editor, sendo que daria um bom modelo fotográfico. Mas nunca chegara a questionar o próprio homem, afinal, ele estava ali: enfurnado em uma carreira entre livros e palavras quando, outrora, haviam lhe chamado para posar e recusara todos.

"Acho que sabe por que lhe chamei, não?" A questão partira enquanto, com movimentos rápidos e precisos, o oriental arrumava uma pequena pilha de papéis e os colocava ao lado do monitor. Como o silêncio permaneceu, ele próprio prosseguiu. "Estamos chegando próximos ao prazo de fechamento, assim, preciso decidir com você e com o designer gráfico qual e como será a capa de seu novo livro."

"Wufei..."

"Heero, não temos mais tempo. Eu realmente sinto que seu relacionamento com Maxwell não seja dos melhores, mas a venda de um livro vem, em grande parte, da atenção que sua capa atrai."

"Certo." Com um suspiro dera-se por vencido, afinal, o editor estava certo em sua afirmação. "Mas, se esta é uma reunião para decidir sobre a arte, cadê o responsável por esta parte?"

"Talvez terminando de fechar as capas de outros livros?" A voz mais jovial as suas costas fez com que um calafrio percorresse sua espinha.

Não precisou se virar para avistar o jovem designer parado ao seu lado, mas ainda fora de seu campo de visão. A longa trança castanha dançou aos seus olhos com o movimento fluido que o rapaz fizera ao se sentar na cadeira ao seu lado.

Com seu jeito mais sucinto, Heero observou o jovem designer pousar o macbook branco sobre a mesa do editor, abri-lo e, com muita agilidade, começar a acessar arquivo atrás de arquivo, fazendo com que os mesmos se dispusessem sobre a tela.

"Então, Heero, sobre o que será o novo livro?" A indagação veio acompanhada pelo sorriso indiscreto e inconfundível do designer.

O escritor ficou longos minutos admirando a face redonda mirando para si. Alguns dos longos fios castanhos da trança estavam soltos, caindo ora por sobre o rosto de traços infantis, ora por sobre os ombros do jovem.

Não poderia negar que Duo Maxwell era um rapaz atraente. Os grandes olhos ametista se destacavam na face de pele clara e delicada. O jeito despojado e espontâneo era um atrativo a mais na personalidade do jovem americano. Em outros tempos teria prazer em conhecê-lo, mas não da maneira em que haviam se conhecido.

Nunca negara que era de sua índole ser uma pessoa fechada. Realmente não gostava de se envolver com muitos e descaradamente, mas aceitara de bom grado quando o chinês lhe informara que passariam a ter um gráfico responsável pelas capas de seus trabalhos. A ideia, a primeiro momento, parecera muito boa. Mas se arrependera profundamente de aceitá-la.

Entendia muito pouco dos critérios de edições de livros e, menos ainda, de alguma coisa gráfica, mas por vezes passava horas discutindo com o jovem qual seria a melhor capa; decisão que normalmente era dada e tomada pelo chinês que assistia a maioria dos bate-bocas em completo silêncio. Em seu íntimo, sabia que desta vez não seria diferente.

"Um suspense, mas quero que na maioria da capa prevaleça a cor verde. Um verde esmeralda."

Sua frase morrera no ar e, pela primeira vez, desde que aquele estranho trio havia se juntado para trabalhar na produção dos livros, o silêncio permaneceu. Em ambos os rostos – chinês e americano – um sorriso de aceitação estava estampado.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

Os acordos firmados durante a reunião ainda estavam vívidos em sua mente, quando, na noite daquele mesmo dia, se dirigia para a cafeteria. O notebook dentro da pasta de couro sobre o banco e milhares de ideias fervilhando em sua mente.

O tempo ainda permanecia ligeiramente frio, o que apenas lhe ajudava a formar o cenário perfeito para o desenvolvimento da trama de seu romance. Uma história de suspense, com uma boa dose de mistério policial. Sabia que fugia completamente de sua linha de escrita – o primeiro best-seller havia sido uma história sobre uma paixão adolescente – mas se sentia confiante o suficiente para tentar inovar.

Como a inspiração lhe surgira, não sabia explicar. Apenas aparecera, como um pequeno milagre, em sua mente. Sabia que teria muito que escrever ainda e nutria a certeza de que passaria algumas noites insones apenas para conseguir transformar em palavras todas as cenas que fluíam em sua mente. Mas valeria à pena.

Estacionou o corsa rente a calçada da rua lateral, próximo ao seu destino. Sabia que o veículo estaria seguro ali, afinal, o segurança particular patrulhava a rua de tempos em tempos, garantindo assim que nenhum assalto ocorresse nas redondezas. E, com esta tranquilidade, desceu do automóvel, partindo a passos apressados para dentro da cafeteria.

O ambiente não poderia estar diferente. O local não costumava mudar da noite para o dia. Assim, quando atravessou as portas de vidro, a quietude e o aconchego lhe deram as boas-vindas. Era como se regressasse para um pequeno pedaço do paraíso, fugindo do caos que era a vida da cidade grande.

Sentou-se na tão habitual mesa e, quando esperava encontrar-se com Sally para fazer o pedido, quem lhe atendeu foi, ninguém menos, que o novo barista.

Seus pensamentos perderam-se momentaneamente. As duas esferas verdes miravam-lhe com mais afinco do que o esperado. Conseguia, com facilidade, perceber a cordialidade e a atenção que um atendente necessitava dispensar a seus clientes, mas, acima disso, pôde – ou era impressão sua? – distinguir luxuria naquele olhar.

"Um café expresso pequeno, correto, senhor Yui?"

Voltou sua atenção à realidade quando o atendente lhe perguntou com a voz baixa se seu pedido estava correto. A informação de que havia feito o pedido não fora processada por si, por isso, preferiu apenas confirmar com um aceno.

Um sorriso e os passos fazendo o caminho de volta à alta bancada de madeira e mármore escuros. Somente quando o barista já se encontrava atrás da mesma, começando a preparar sua bebida, foi que se tocou que estava novamente só.

Ligou o notebook na tão conhecida tomada e abrindo-o sobre a mesa, esperou a inicialização do tão conhecido Windows para poder colocar seus pensamentos em sua forma física, ou o mais próximo do que eles poderiam chegar.

Não era com espanto que, em poucos minutos, havia na sua frente uma tela, que outrora era branca, preenchida com palavras em letras negras e delicadas. O contador de páginas do software que utilizava já chegava ao numeral sete quando, com um pequeno ruído, a xícara de porcelana branca, era pousada sobre sua mesa.

Fora apenas naquele momento que seus olhos desviaram-se da tela luminescente para se ver, novamente, cativo dos olhos verdes.

"Desculpe pela demora. Hoje somente eu estou no serviço e ainda temos alguns clientes a mais do que no costumeiro horário da madrugada."

Seus olhos pousaram sobre o crachá prateado pregado no peito do rapaz, compreendendo a explicação que era dada visando o seu não aborrecimento.

"Tudo bem..." Sua voz saíra e, no instante seguinte, observara o jovem virar as costas para si e seguir, um tanto apressado, para uma mesa vizinha, onde um pequeno grupo de mulheres conversava sobre alguma banalidade da vida.

Voltou a se centrar em sua história e, quando foi escrever o nome de seu protagonista, apenas uma palavra se formou na tela do computador: Barton.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

Passara uma semana praticamente com o mesmo roteiro. De dia: acordava quase às duas horas da tarde, comia algo enquanto esperava a inicialização de seu computador e, logo após, passava horas e mais horas desenvolvendo a trama de seu romance.

Suas longas horas de escrita eram interrompidas por alguns pequenos acasos – ligações de Wufei para saber como estava o andamento do trabalho, ou de Duo lhe avisando que mandara um preview da capa para seu e-mail, ou das vezes que necessitava ir aliviar-se devido a um chamado da natureza – parando definitivamente quando seu relógio marcava sete horas da noite.

Tirava algumas horas para conseguir alimentar-se e relaxar a mente, por mais que esta fervilhasse de pensamentos, de falas e de fatos entre os ocorridos para ligar tudo a um capítulo adiante. Era neste momento que se tinha algum sinal de que, em seu apartamento, morava alguém. Não que os vizinhos não lhe conhecessem, muitos dos moradores do condomínio possuíam prazer em avisar aos quatro ventos que conheciam alguém um pouco famoso.

Naquele inicio de noite, sentia-se estranhamente inquieto. Parado, à sua frente, no arquivo salvo do computador, a história encontrava-se em um ponto crucial, mas sua mente não conseguia encontrar as palavras e a maneira correta de passar para os futuros leitores o que desejava: um clima de mistério e sedução.

Seus olhos correram para o rodapé da tela, focalizando o relógio digital: dezenove e trinta. Nos outros dias, estaria parado no meio de sua cozinha, com alguma coisa fervendo a fogo baixo sobre o fogão. Mas, desta vez, parara de escrever apenas há alguns segundos. A encruzilhada lhe instigando a trabalhar mais algumas horas antes de parar.

Relaxou-se sobre a cadeira de estofado negro e mirou o teto. A escuridão do aposento, com as luzes apagadas, permitia que um estranho desenho se formasse graças às luzes da cidade que se mantinha viva do lado de fora. Chegava a ser, de certo modo, hipnotizante.

Em sua mente, várias cadeias de palavras passavam, uma atrás da outra. Buscando por sinônimos, antônimos, pronomes, qualquer coisa que lhe ajudasse. Faltava tão pouco para o fim, que estava quase se frustrando pelo bloqueio repentino.

Em um súbito instante, salvou o arquivo uma última vez e finalizou todos os programas, desligando a máquina. Precisava arejar a mente e sentia que ficar dentro de seu apartamento, não lhe ajudaria em nada. Foi com este pensamento que, pegando apenas o que lhe era necessário, trancou o imóvel e seguiu, sem rumo certo, pela noite.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

Como e o porquê de ter ido parar justo naquele local, não saberia responder. Mas, quando dera por si, estava com o carro parado à frente da cafeteria. Sabia que seu inconsciente havia buscado o lugar mais aconchegante para si, afinal, lá passara a ser seu refugio para as horas de tempestade. Assim, estava ali: dentro do veículo, enquanto via as gotas de chuva baterem calmamente sobre o vidro.

O ritmo dos pingos sempre lhe agradara, mas agora estavam apenas lhe desconcentrando. Seria melhor que entrasse logo no recinto, pelo menos lá teria um pouco de silêncio para poder se concentrar e se decidir por qual caminho seguiria.

Apertou o casaco junto ao corpo e protegendo a pasta do notebook o melhor que podia, e abandonou o interior seco do veículo. A chuva lhe recebeu como uma velha amiga. Pingos gélidos batiam em seus ombros e escorriam por entre os fios de seus cabelos, fazendo com que as mechas castanhas ficassem úmidas e coladas ao pescoço.

O caminho que o separava da entrada do estabelecimento não era longo, assim, molhara-se apenas o suficiente para que seu casaco ganhasse certo peso. Nada que em algumas horas não secasse, evitando, assim, uma gripe, devido àquele curto período exposto.

Nunca antes sua entrada havia sido tão dramática quanto naquele instante: assim que cruzara pelas portas, passara uma das mãos pelos fios molhados, tentando arrumá-los e, com isso, esbarrara na pessoa que entrava atrás de si. Ao sentir o contato com a outra pele, não pensou duas vezes antes de preparar o pedido de desculpas na ponta da língua.

"Descul..." Sua frase morrera no ar. Parado, atrás de si, se encontrava o barista de olhos verdes.

O rapaz não usava o uniforme de atendimento, mas sim uma calça jeans de um azul muito escuro e uma cacharrel verde. Sobreposto a isto, um casaco longo de um marrom claro, que lhe parecia incrivelmente confortável. Trazia nas mãos, ainda, um guarda-chuva negro, com sua superfície molhada. A visão não era aquela que normalmente tiraria o fôlego de alguém, mas era exatamente este o efeito que havia causado em si. Quando este lhe reconheceu, deixou que um sorriso discreto brotasse em seus lábios.

"Senhor Yui, desculpe-me, não havia reparado que se encontrava aqui."

A voz, que havia sumido, resolveu aparecer novamente para si e, dando um passo ao lado, esqueceu o que iria lhe falar e apenas aceitou as desculpas com um aceno. Sentia que estava sendo por diversas vezes infantil, permitindo que se acanhasse desta forma, como um colegial apaixonado.

"Tudo bem. Eu não deveria ficar parado no meio da passagem."

Não aguardou a resposta, seguiu para sua costumeira mesa, que por sorte estava desocupada, e retirou o casaco, deixando este sobre o banco ao seu lado. Entretanto, não ligou o computador. Ao contrário deste movimento, apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e o queixo na mão, mirando um ponto qualquer por alguns instantes.

Algo muito estranho estava acontecendo consigo.

Não era uma pergunta, tão pouco uma exclamação, mas sim uma afirmação. Jamais fora de cometer um incidente como este e mesmo que sua mente não estivesse tão focada no mundo real, não permitiria, em seu normal, que algo assim ocorresse.

Outro fato era a maneira estranha que vinha agindo quando aquele barista se encontrava por perto. Durante a semana que passara apenas focado em seu livro, sempre que o moreno se aproximava - fosse para anotar o pedido, fosse para entregá-lo –, sentia que o olhar do mesmo sobre si não mudara e, mais estranhamente ainda, sua inspiração parecia fluir melhor.

Estava perdido nestes pensamentos quando percebeu a presença de Sally ao seu lado. A barista – já devidamente com o uniforme do trabalho – pousava uma caneca transparente sobre a mesa. O conteúdo era visível por entre o vidro trabalhado: o líquido negro com uma grossa camada de creme vaporizado e salpicado de pequenos pedaços de chocolate. Tudo isto acompanhado de uma delicada colher dentro do recipiente.

"Eu não fiz meu pedido, Sally."

"Sei disso, Heero. Este é por conta da casa e por opção do Trowa."

"Trowa...?"

"É, o Barton..." A frase veio acompanhada de um leve apontar para trás do balcão, onde o moreno de olhos verdes já trabalhava em mais uma bebida. "Acho que ele não se sentiu satisfeito apenas com o pedido de desculpas. Assim, ele mandou lhe entregar a bebida e mais isto."

Os longos dedos de unhas perfeitas faziam cativos um pequeno pedaço de papel branco, possivelmente um guardanapo dobrado várias vezes. Sem hesitar, recebeu o bilhete e agradeceu. Esperou que a moça se distanciasse antes de abri-lo.

_"Apenas para reforçar meu pedido de anteriormente. Trowa Barton." _

A mensagem terminava exatamente ali. Sem mais, nem menos. A letra fina e tombada fora escrita com tinta preta, provavelmente vinda da caneta utilizada para anotar os pedidos.

Os movimentos de seus olhos, a seguir, foram automáticos: do bilhete passaram para o jovem rapaz e dele para o líquido à sua frente. A aparência daquilo não lhe agradara nem um pouco. Temia que, quando sentisse o paladar adocicado da bebida – que poderia jurar que é o que teria –, não iria apreciar e acabaria deixando o conteúdo intocado. Entretanto, mesmo com esta certeza, levou a caneca até seus lábios e sorveu um pequeno gole.

Para sua surpresa, o sabor do café era forte. Junto a ele, conseguia sentir a inconfundível presença do forte e acentuado do conhaque, mas que dava um toque sutil à bebida. Ainda conseguia perceber mais dois sabores, só não saberia distinguir com clareza do que seria.

O líquido desceu por sua garganta em uma quentura gostosa. Era, sem dúvida alguma, a melhor pedida para uma noite como aquela e para a situação em que se encontrava: molhado e frio.

Junto à bebida, uma nova onda de inspiração o preencheu. O notebook, que ainda se encontrava desligado, ganhou vida e, no momento em que o arquivo de seu romance se abriu na tela, ele sabia exatamente por onde deveria seguir e quais palavras deveria utilizar para se expressar.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

Era tarde da noite e a madrugada avançava quando, parando de escrever, entortou o pescoço e reparou o local incrivelmente vazio. Restavam apenas cinco pessoas na área interna da cafeteria: um casal de possíveis namorados em uma mesa afastada, Sally lendo um grosso livro apoiada na bancada de serviços, Trowa Barton e si próprio.

A satisfação era grande por ter, enfim, o trabalho concluído. À sua frente, o cursor piscava na tela branca, mas se encontrava ao final da última palavra de sua história. O dever estava cumprido. Ao lado de seu computador, a caneca transparente repousava com seu interior vazio.

Salvou o arquivo e o encaminhou para o e-mail de seu editor. Wufei ficaria feliz ao ver que conseguira terminar o trabalho com certos dias de antecedência, daria para que o processo de edição fosse calmo e não correria o risco de ser impresso com erros.

Estava desligando o computador e se preparando para guardá-lo, quando uma voz calma lhe abordou.

"Já vai, senhor Yui?" A pergunta partira de Trowa, que parado próximo a si, estava trajando, novamente, a calça jeans e a cacharrel verde, com o casaco sobre os braços, apenas esperando o momento para ser vestido.

"Sim e vejo que você também."

"Ah, sim. Meu turno acabou, cinco horas."

Não havia dado conta do quão avançadas se encontravam as horas, e tão pouco sabia que aquele era o horário do moreno sair. Nunca antes ficara até àquela hora no estabelecimento. Normalmente, às três horas da manhã estava se dirigindo para casa, sempre evitava o trânsito de mais tarde.

"Gostaria de uma carona?" Talvez fosse o cansaço. Talvez a satisfação. Talvez a bebida alcoólica presente no café – mesmo sabendo que esta não era o suficiente para tanto. Mas, o convite lhe parecera algo certo a ser feito no momento.

Seu convite, além do que esperava, fora aceito.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

O clima no veículo não estava muito agradável. Trowa não falava nada e tão pouco para si era natural puxar uma conversa. Assim, a única coisa que quebrava o silêncio era o som do blues saindo dos alto-falantes e as coordenadas passadas pelo passageiro até a casa onde morava.

O moreno não havia relutado e Heero fizera questão de levá-lo até sua residência. Sabia, as duras penas, como o metrô conseguia ser um pequeno pedaço do inferno durante a manhã. Além do mais, o barista havia lhe proporcionado uma das bebidas que mais lhe agradara e fascinara, e a carona era sua maneira de lhe pedir desculpas e agradecer ao mesmo tempo.

Fora deste modo que os pneus pararam à frente de um edifício com a fachada repleta de sacadas espelhadas. Não era um lugar do mais alto luxo, mas também não se encaixava como um dos mais pobres.

"Obrigado." O agradecimento partira enquanto o moreno se livrava do cinto de segurança. Uma das poucas palavras que havia dito durante todo o trajeto.

"De nada..." Observava o outro se preparar para sair do veículo, quando uma última pergunta lhe surgiu. "Qual era o nome do café que me serviu a noite?"

Seus movimentos pararam no mesmo instante e voltando-se novamente em direção ao japonês, a resposta fluiu com um sorriso dos lábios.

"Caffe Esmeralda. Uma mistura de café, conhaque, licor de café e xarope de chocolate. Gostou?"

"Sim. Foi a inspiração que me faltava para terminar meu trabalho."

"Que bom. Bem, preciso ir."

Por algum motivo, um impulso cresceu dentro de si. Heero sabia que, indiretamente, o pequeno suporte que o barista lhe oferecera o estimulara a desencadear sua inspiração perdida. Como pequenos pontos que se ligavam, juntou as linhas que desvendavam algo que sequer havia se dado conta: todas as vezes que sua imaginação se intensificara, durante o processo de criação de seu novo livro, aquele rapaz estava por perto, fosse lhe estendendo uma xícara de café, fosse somente com sua presença no estabelecimento aconchegante. Poderia estar apenas em sua mente, mas suspeitava que a grande fonte de sua inspiração estava bem ali, pronto para partir, sem que ao menos lhe agradecesse por isso.

Foi um impulso tolo e impensado, mas ele segurou o pulso do moreno de olhos verdes, fazendo o mesmo parar o movimento de abrir a porta para sair e virar o rosto para encará-lo com uma sutil interrogação muda no semblante masculino.

A voz que precisava ser usada, naquele instante, lhe traiu. Ficou mudo e quase não se recordava o que iria dizer. Tudo se perdeu na intensidade daqueles olhos verdes e na forma como eles transmitiam um magnetismo que só percebera, verdadeiramente, naquele instante.

Barton, seu personagem principal. Trowa, o barista atencioso. O homem a quem oferecera uma carona; que emanava uma sensualidade e gerava um leve arrepio em sua nuca somente com aquele olhar.

Forçou-se a encontrar as palavras - palavras estas que outrora o moreno ao seu lado desencadeara de maneira febril, mas que agora lhe tomara com um simples e cativo olhar. Finalmente as encontrou. Venceu a barreira criada pela imagem do semblante do outro e, mesmo hesitantes e baixas, elas deixaram seus lábios…

"Obriga-…"

…Ou pelo menos tentaram deixar.

O calor tocou sua boca naquela noite fria e chuvosa, e espalhou-se por todo seu corpo em meio à surpresa e aturdimento. Um beijo lhe era roubado, assim como a respiração e a capacidade de continuar raciocinando. Mas seu corpo reagia, sua boca se movia e seus olhos se fechavam, enquanto seus lábios se provavam – os dele e seus –, unidos por um instante, se desvendando, sem se aprofundar.

Somente o necessário para que se reconhecessem um no outro e sentissem, no apartar daquele gesto, a inegável expectativa de algo mais.

"Disponha." o barista respondeu ao agradecimento interrompido.

Heero o viu deixar o veículo, observou-o abrir o guarda-chuvas e, a passos apressados, sumir dentro do edifício em que residia.

Talvez, naquele caso, tantas palavras não fossem necessárias como em seus livros e poesias.

Recostou a cabeça no apoio posterior do banco, enquanto suas mãos pousaram sobre o volante do carro que ainda tinha o motor ligado.

Um sorriso, ínfimo, discreto, adornou o canto de seus lábios.

Não precisava mesmo de muitas palavras para saber que, aquele gosto de café que se intensificara em sua boca, dispensava qualquer definição.

**FIM**

* * *

**DESAFIO GW 2010 – _AMORES POSSÍVEIS_**

* * *

Você acabou de ler: **Caffe Esmeralda**

**Leia também:**

(1) Algo que falta  
(2) All That You Can't Leave Behind.  
(3) Catch My Breath  
(4) Dreams of Rainy Days  
(5) Fragrâncias  
(6) Futile Resistance  
(7) New perspective  
(8) On the Road  
(9) Retrato Falso  
(10) Tácito  
(11) Verdadeira História dos Dragões Míticos, A

**E vote! XD**

.

* * *

**# SISTEMA DE VOTAÇÃO:**

.

1) O público terá de **27/06/2010** (domingo) até **01/08/2010** (domingo) para ler e votar nas fanfics publicadas de acordo com as regras publicadas nesse edital.

2) As fanfics serão publicadas **ANONIMAMENTE**, ou seja, os nomes das autoras **não estarão expostos ao público** para que se evitem privilégios.

3) Será _**somente**_ o público quem dará as notas às fanfics do _**Desafio**_ publicadas no Fanfiction, à partir do sistema de reviews;

4) **As leitoras deverão votar em todas as 1****2**** fanfics obrigatoriamente.**

5) Se a leitora **deixar de votar em uma única fanfic** que seja, mesmo que tenha votado nas demais, seu voto **não será computado**, ou seja, **não deixe de votar em todas as fanfics**, você terá um mês para isso.

6) A leitora deverá conferir **notas de 06 (seis) a 10 (dez),** sendo 06 a mais baixa e 10 a mais alta.

7) Os critérios a serem avaliados serão os seguintes:

.

a) **Originalidade do roteiro**: O objetivo é que as tramas sejam ousadas;

b) **Coerência da trama**: O roteiro não pode ser sem pé nem cabeça. É importante que haja _início_, _meio_ e _fim_;

c) **Evolução:** O texto não pode ser atravancado ou muito 'rápido'.

.

8) Cada critério deverá ter sua nota individualizada. Exemplo: **Originalidade**: 10; **Coerência**: 08; **Evolução**: 09.

9) Em caso de empate, os ganhadores receberão os mesmos prêmios destinados àquela colocação.

.

.

* * *

**Observação:**

Questão importante é a feitura de _fakes_ que podem fraudar concurso.

Bem, aí vai da consciência de cada um.

Se você não tem senso de moral, nós da Organização, em nome de todo o Fandom, só poderemos lamentar pelo ser humano desprezível que você é.

* * *

.

**REFORÇO: ****VOCÊ DEVE VOTAR EM TODAS AS FANFICS PARA SEU VOTO SER COMPUTADO AO FINAL.**

.

Acesse o Blog, o endereço está no nosso proflie

Dúvidas? Entre em contato, o e-mail também está no profile


End file.
